


BTSIDK: The Eighth Memer

by KingOfHearts709



Category: RobertIDK - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, crackfic, roberto iderto diderto kiderto loves mr joonie joon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: bitch honestly idk





	BTSIDK: The Eighth Memer

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even FUCKING LOOK AT ME.  
> Okay, you can look at me.  
> But Robert loves BTS and his bias is Namjoon so THIS DECIDED TO HAPPEN.  
> I couldn't even type in the tags without laughing my ass off. xoxo

“who is this............strange child?”  
namjoon eyes the canadian dude whos like apparently dancing in the corner or something really badly.  
“hes the fated eighth member joonie,” hobi says like its obvious because it is obviously. “also hes in luv w you so be nice to him”  
“who is she.............,” jungkook says in awe of the foreign boy who cant dance for shit really, and he keeps dabbing so like whats up with that?  
“she is a he and hes wonderful and i shall protect him,” jin says proudly and promptly walks over to the canadian boy and hugs him tightly, and obviously, the kid still tries to dance, i mean, he has to, theyre at dance practice. “my smol bean.”  
“whats even his name is it like maple leaf or something bc hes canadian?” tae asks.  
“no his names robertidk, he has no last name, he is simply robertidk,” yoongi states tiredly bc hes literally always fucking tired in every story ever.  
“can he even speak korean, like..........,” jimin hums and eyes the canadian smol bean in jins big ass embrace as he flails. “like can he or what?”  
“lol no,” hobi says, and punches jimin in the arm.  
“WHAT THE FKCU HOBI I HATE U.”  
“ok well wtvr lets do the dance thing HEY MR CANADA LETS TEACH U DANCE OK.”  
said mr canada peels away from jin bc honestly hes in love w namjoon so like why would he hug jin? (sry jin ily)  
“lets do this meme yEAH,” mr canada says (we still havent established his proper name so lets see how many names i can come up with until i cave). literally the only fuck that can understand the maple leaf is joon bc he speaks english so he has to give out the steps to him. but hes a bad dancer so like wtf.  
fucking mr syrup boy gets to stand next to joonie but like hes staring at him too much so he doesnt even dance he just stares at joons ethereal face and awesomeness and all that until they stop dancing and jungkook smacks the FUCK outta him.  
“BITCH Y U NO DANCE,” he screams and roberto desserto doesnt move he just like keeps staring at namjoon (and sometimes jimin bc lesbi honest he bias wrecks everyone ok).  
“um fuk u,” jin says and kicks jungkooks ass for like TEN WHOLE MINUTES. “hes my child leave the smol canadian bean alone go away ugly.”  
“i can relate namjoon is beautiful,” tae says and joins the red and white flag of canada in his staring sesh because thats apparently what this has turned into.  
actually namjoon has kind of just like gone onto his phone to listen to music or wtvr so he doesnt even notice thats why hes no doing anything in this plotline rn.  
“KIM NAMJOON RAP MONSTER LOOK AT THE LOVE OF UR LIFE RN,” fucking hobi screams rly loud and namjoon looks the smol canadian bacon boy (fuck im running out of names) in the eyes.  
“ily,” the free healthcare(?) says (ok hes just gonna be robert from now on).  
“ily2,” namjoon nods and they do the makeout like IN FRONT OF EVERYONE and hobis rly happy abt it honestly like why tf would he ever be not happy that sunshine.  
thats kind of like where they do the fuk and then they come back and everyones like “did u do the fuk” and they were like “YUP” and robert pROPOSES BC WHY TF NOT n then other shit happens.  
i didnt think this through, i guess they have kids or smth, lil canadian kpop kids.  
lmao so happily ever after lol bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking drag me on Twitter and Tumblr @ kingofhearts709 xoxo


End file.
